The present invention relates to a revolving blade skinning device with a drive motor which drives, via a gear, a revolving blade rotatably seated in a blade housing between two housing shells.
Such a revolving blade skinning device is known from DE-PS 392 115, wherein the gear is a miter gear, which directly drives the revolving blade. Seating and disposition of the miter wheels require a large structural height. The revolving blade is disposed eccentrically with respect to the handle, and the tilting moments occurring during operation, because of the asymmetry, make operation more difficult.
A worm drive is furthermore known from DE-PS 538 891. This drive is very voluminous and the blade is also disposed very asymmetrically here.
A symmetrical blade disposition is known from DE-PS 674 322. It has a miter wheel of very large diameter supporting the revolving blade, which is expensive to produce. A large volume together with a great structural weight in particular is also necessary here.